redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth Civil War
The Commonwealth Civil War is the unofficial name given to the conflict taking place in Red Faction 2, It was influenced by the uprising on Mars during the events in Red Faction and the conflict involved an Rebel Militia inspired by Mars's Red Faction led by an young man codenamed "Echo" against the Commonwealth's forces led by General Sopot, the fall of the Commonwealth eventually led to an economical crisis on Earth, causing the EDF to be brought out and controlled by multinational corporations interested in Mars's resources, leading to the Second Martian Revolution forty-five years later. Beginning of the Civil War 'Prelude' Following the events of first Red Faction Uprising five years ago in Mars, the civilians of Earth were awakening and taking arms all around the world to fight oppression and corruption of the world's governments. 'Beginning' From the start, a squad is deployed into commanding center to steal a device of weaponry that will turn the tide overthrowing the Commonwealth government, unknowing of Molov turning into dark-side of controlling of the whole army after Sopot being overthrow. Alias and Shrike agree to secretly help the people. While turning side against Molov after he reveals himself. 'Battle in the city and hunting down Sopot' In the Propaganda Building, Molov and Alias search for Sopot, but they are cut shorted as Sopot's forces already detected them, but they all failed making through blocks after blocks of getting Sopot on the top ready to take a flight escaping back to citadel. As Alias and Shrike pilot their own aircraft to chase them. On the half-way, they encounter much heavy fire and later the flight is shot down. Alias has to force himself to go through underground and heading to the train station. Quill asks him to detonating the bridge, believing the enemy using the subway to supplier from other forces possibility of EDF. So, he does it and escapes to sewer ending up with Shrike mounting the tank heading their way to citadel. 'Assault of Citadel' On the tank, they encounter failed Nano-Zombie helping Sopot's forces, making their way trough Sopot's forces, they help several Red Faction members on the way, Ultimately, they are inside the citadel destroying several key supplies, including the elevator that provides the troopers an easy way to deploy outside to the street. Eventually, they reach the Missile Silo and Alias found Sopot, confront him and force him to go outside to get burned alive by the fires of a rocket being release, After that, Echo asks them to return to their main headquarters, only to find that Molov, Quill and Repta have killed most of the Red Faction there. 'The Betrayal of Crate Molov and Duel with Quill and Repta' When he is explaining of massacre of the Red Faction and interrogation, he declares extermination on all the humans replacing them with Nano-Armies. But Tangier pin-points the gun at his head, everyone drops their weapons and tell Jake that she is the one, who killed the Nano-Armies, however, that is not enough to preventing for the outcome of spreading other places to be conquer and ask him to leave, get out of here join with other red faction units and save them. So Alias, taking on the street helping some of the remain red faction, countering with some of the forces, that loyalty to Molov and after they head to the tunnel. They meet with Echo and he tells them the only way to stop this is to get into Nano Production Facility inside the Sopot statue right before, he can speak the way that will take to lead inside, a rail gun coming from the top shoot him in point-blank range killing him in process. After be through in the underground, he finds himself in an old castle that Quill is waiting for him and tells him, that she has been with Molov throughout the whole of the secretly exterminated human race long before they aided to overthrowing the government. Alias inside the castle finally has a dual with Quill as he hase to use sniper to take them down one after another. Eventually, he takes out of her and grabbing her personal automatic NPSR-755 Precision Sniper Rifle. Fending off of her remaining before Tangier arrives and escorts him into Nano Production Facility. In the river, the mine and the boat that throwing the explosion, to distrust the work. Enemy Submarines coming through after them. Ultimately, they're in outer door of the facility as Tangier overwrite the security open the hatch door and inside of there, she tells Alias that she will go the other side and attack. While Alias, attacking from directly. After awhile, he confronts Repta and taunts him to come after him if he dares but going through that, he has to take down thousands of Nano-Zombies that followed him. Eventually, inside the generator chamber he confronts him again, this time for real as he using a specialist weapon of himself to duel with him and continues taunting him about it what going on the world will be rule by Mindless Zombie and super-soldiers. Finally, after his life going down, he falls off the ridge as Alias grab his MKAP-97 Anti-Personnel and he heads on his way to destroy the entire facility. 'Hunting down Crate Molov and destroying the Nano Production Facility' While going deeper and deeper, he has a transmission from Tangier telling him to detonate bomb of the generators after generators with help of the battle armor he can going through inside without any trouble from the enemies firing outside. Until destroying two of three generators Molov come in and questionable his thought that this places is where they are being created and served for dominating the human race without any hesitation. After he destroys the third one, a new Nano-Cyborg came in wanting to witnessing the future to come. But all being destroyed by battle as they walk through, after going up and to the second top floor, he encounters Repta again, this time with his original form that he has become insane to have the power to destroy the system with his rage making the system couldn't Recognizing even the battle armor itself. After the long struggle dual with him. He finally explodes himself and open a path to go after Molov. Everything is about to collapse right after they destroyed the key of generator that controlling the facility they going up and Tangier is now going after him. While Molov wants to contact Shrike, he is shock that he is on human-side as well. After passing through all the Prototype Nano-Soldiers. They ultimately reach to the topper and confront Molov as Tangier has him cornered. But right after she tosses the grenade to wipe him out, he escapes to another battle armor as he and Alias preparing for the showdown. When his battle armor destroyed, he still has a Rail Gun to battle and Shrike asks him to hold on as his flight can't lack down of space need to take time to repair. Eventually, Alias takes out Molov and they escape completely right after Shrike opens the fully engine charge flying through Sopot status and escape, before it collapses completely. 'Aftermath' Depending on the outcome of the player performance. #Alias is immediately offered and accepts the position of military adviser to the Red Faction government, and when he finally retired many years later, his memoirs stayed on the bestseller list for 17 weeks, and were eventually made into a video game. Tangier travels to Mars and becomes executive Vice President of security to the reorganized Ultor mining company, and Shrike marries into a family of circus performers and makes his fortune as the star attraction at a theme park built on the remains of Sopot Island. #Alias is decorated for acts of heroism and eventually is offered and accepts a position as the military adviser to the new Red Faction Government, Tangier is rescued and elected Chancellor of the Commonwealth, and Shrike becomes a pilot for the reformed civilian air fleet. # Alias is convicted of manslaughter and is scheduled to be executed, Tangier is found by a Garbage Barge, she falls in love with the ship's captain, and lives happily ever after with her husband, six children, two dogs and three cats, and Shrike is kicked out of the Commonwealth by the Red Faction government and eventually shot down hauling bootlegged video games from third world countries. #Alias is branded a mutant and a danger to the commonwealth and disappears without a trace in a daring escape moments before being executed, Tangier survives her fall but is never found, and Shrike, due to odd appearance and unstable mentality, is now homeless and unemployed. In order to achieve this ending, the only way seems to be to kill every ally and civilian you meet and achieve no bonus objectives. Regardless of what ending that the player have achieved in the end. It will not change anything for the next plot of the game. ---- Category:Conflicts Category:Red Faction II Category:Battles/Engagements Category:Wars involving the Red Faction